In conventional computer systems, a runtime environment is a collection of executable instructions that provides an operative foundation for execution of other applications. Typically, a runtime environment includes one or more libraries of commands that other applications may utilize to accomplish computing tasks. The implementation of a runtime environment typically depends on the underlying computer system and may depend on the underlying hardware architectures, software operating system, or a combination thereof. The applications may be compiled into an intermediate language that is understood by multiple implementations of the runtime environments.
In some cases, one or more of the commands available in a particular implementation of a runtime environment may not be supported by another implementation of the runtime environment. If an application uses a command that is unsupported by a particular implementation of a runtime environment, then such an application may not be able to execute correctly using that particular implementation of the runtime environment. In some other cases, if a reference to an unsupported command is encountered during the execution of a program of an application, an error may occur or the application may function undesirably.